


Make love to me my monster

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Junkenstein and his monster [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, little bit spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Thank you for auscorejunkrat for beta-reading and grammar fixing this fic :)





	Make love to me my monster

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for auscorejunkrat for beta-reading and grammar fixing this fic :)

They were in the lab. Dr Junkenstein was leaning on the wall, while his creation was supporting him; giving each other sloppy kisses.

Their tongues wondered in the others mouths, lips pressing together hard. Frankenhog’s hand went inside of the doctor's jacket, where he gently rubbed his nipples and pinched them. The Doctor made a soft moan.

After the kisses, Frankenhog let Junkenstein down, made his face lean to his bulge and one word came out; Suck.

Junkenstein takes the cock out and slides it on his cheek. Carefully he inserted the cock in his mouth and started to suck it. His head was tilting up and down.

Creature grunted and one of his big hands pets the doctors head and growled: Good boy.

Junkestein started to move his head faster as his metallic arm squeezed the monsters balls. 

He could feel that they were full and the monster was ready to cum.

But Frankenhog grabs doctor’s head and pulled it off his cock. My turn, the creature said and lifted the doctor on the metal table.

He made him on his all fours limbs, doctor's ass pointing to him and ripped the purple tights off with one move. He grabs the doctors butt cheeks and lifted him. 

My masterpiece, what are…; Junkestein couldn’t finish his sentence when he flinched.

Frankenhog licked his asshole before he inserted the tongue inside the ass. The Doctor was shivering and moaning. His creature inserted one of his fingers inside the ass and started to move it in circles. 

Oh God…; The Doctor said as he tried to move his hips, but the creature kept them in place with his strong hand.

Frankenhog stopped, made the doctor's stomach lean on the table while inserting his cock into the waiting entrance. 

"Wait..." Junkestein said, turned and looked his creation. The creature stopped and looked at him a little bit confused.

Junkenstein reached for a tiny container. He rises up and opened it. "Lube." The Doctor said and smeared the Frankenhog’s cock with it and rubbed it on his asshole too.

Junkenstein throws the container away, leans on the table and spread his butt cheeks. "Fuck me" doctor begged.

Frankenhog grabs Junkenstein’s waist and started to slowly insert his cock. "Ngh…" doctor moaned.  
One quick push and it was in. "Oh fuck!" Junkenstein shouted. The pain and pleasure mixed together and it felt amazing.

Tight; Frankenhog grunted and felt the warmth on his cold dick. 

He started to move faster, pounding hard in the doctor's ass. Junkenstein could feel the tears coming down and his cheeks turning red.

"It feels so good…" The Doctor whispered. Suddenly, a hard slap hit one his butt cheeks. 

"Fuck! More… Do it more!" the Doctor howled.

Frankenhog spanked Junkenstein’s ass harder and harder while pounding his cock in and out.

"Ngh… Huff, huff… It feels so good" Junkestein moaned. "

Going to cum" Frankenhog grunted. 

Few hard poundings later Frankenhog left a huge groan and came. Junkenstein moaned loudly and collapsed on the table. 

Frankenhog takes his cock out and cum spilled out of doctor’s ass.

Frankenhog put his cock back inside his pants and was about to leave, but he felt something grabbing his sleeve. 

Junkenstein looked at his monster and panted, "don't go… Please, stay with me."

Frankenhog lifted Junkenstein up to his arms and started to walk towards the bedroom. 

"I love you… I love you so much. You are my masterpiece, my pride..." Doctor whispered and the creature landed him softly on the bed.

As Junkenstein started to fall sleep, Frankenhog lied down next to him and lightly slid his finger across the doctor's check and said with a deep voice, "Love you too."


End file.
